


The Third Cumming

by AtlasWrites44



Category: Christian Bible, New Politics, obama - Fandom
Genre: Black Character(s), Brain Damage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Dick Jokes, Drama & Romance, Edging, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Funny, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Jesus Dies, Jesus cums in Obamas brain, Jesus is black, Jesus is trans, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Not Serious, OBAMA, Odd lovers, Political, Romance, Sounding, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, barack Obama - Freeform, gauged feet, gauged hands, hole fucking, literally let me headcanon jesus bro, trans jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasWrites44/pseuds/AtlasWrites44
Summary: Barack Obama is left hospitalized from a brain injury, left in dire need as Jesus Christ helps him regain senses slowly and helps him until he gets surgery.
Relationships: Barack Obama / Jesus Christ, Obama x Jesus
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Obama had come back to the White House, he sat solemnly at his desk. The beautiful countertop he would eventually have to leave, the amazing sights he could get to see, the absolutely egregious area it was in.... He would miss it. He had to force himself to go outside, he could stay alone just sitting in silence for hours here. He got some form of peace of mind.

He stumbled outside, standing looking up at the sky, like a young man named John had done before him. He stood staring into the sky until he felt something.

**_CRACK_ **

Before he knew it he had fallen to his knees, tears pouring out his eyes as pain crippled him, he could no longer see, hear, or even think. People crowded him, and before he passed out all he could remember was loud sirens, dozens of people speaking, and the faint light of the sky. It looked beautiful.

A bullet had just pierced his skull, and mister Obama was now getting pushed into the hospital urgently.


	2. News of Obama

_.... Today Obama has been found near-dead, an attempted assassination has left him in a horrid sta-_

**_Click_ **

"You don't need to be watching such negative stuff about yourself," a tall man said, having the hospital remote in hand.

"Oh wait you can't- you can't hear right yeah. Nor can you see, wow, good first impression Big J," the man, identifying himself as "Big J" talked to himself.

This man, of course, was Jesus Christ. He was an African-Middle Easterner, and had 3C short curly hair. He was wearing Gucci slides, Adidas pants, and no shirt. He had handsome dark brown eyes and his skin a nice cacao black. No one seemed to question his authority nor outfit wear. Jesus wore a mask, as he knew that protection from coronavirus is important.

Jesus got his dick out, pushing his Adidas pants down. This reminded him of an older time....

_"Dear God, if you exist, may you please give me the body of a strong man._

_My body replicates that of Mary, and it makes me feel awful._

_Give me this one blessing and I shall spread your message to all that is dear,"_

Ah, he remembered that incident so dearly. By the next day, he began growing a dick. People viewed this as an amazing feat of history, and if Jesus wanted to be known as a man, no one had any issues with that. It was cruel how the world had grown so opposed by misinterpreting a book from hundreds of years ago. It's like they didn't understand the concepts put into place, that people will be loved by God no matter who they are. As long as they do not hurt others, there's no reason for them to be deemed unable to be saved. Not to mention, gay and trans people don't need saving, they need acceptance and to have the ability for safety and resources.

God had made Jesus dick with a specialty. A specialty left out of the Bible. A specialty deemed unholy to modern man. This is the fact that his dick had the capabilities to heal and help anyone. To turn water into wine. To turn a slice of bread into a feast. As long as he could cum on it, he could make it reality. This power wasn't as strong nowadays as it used to be, as the second time he was reborn into a cat body but got neutered.

**All of this power, with his holy dick out, was to save Obama.**


	3. Dick Out, Man Healed

Jesus had gotten his trusty giga-dick out, and began jerking away. The thing is, while he has magic cum, he lasted too long to do anything with speed and ease. He shoved the tip of his dick in Obama's ear, giving his tip more pleasure.

Obama was startled to this new feeling, but assumed doctors were doing something he didn't have much previous knowledge on. He honestly didn't mind much, with the intense daze and painkillers he was on, Obama couldn't do much to stop, ask, or prevent whatever was going on. He wondered how his life could get so out of hand. Not long ago he was just relaxing at his desk, having fun in the mediocrity of life.

Jesus jerked and jerked, until too many minutes passed, nurses walked in, not even questioning the odd man jerking off in Obama's ear. This was a long battle, and Jesus was winning.

Soon enough after 42 minutes of him absolutely demolishing his meat, he came into Obama's ears.

Obama was shocked! He couldn't believe he could hear again, though it did seem to be a bit clogged. Either way he was truly appreciating how far medical science had gone, that how he could immediately get his hearing back. He knew he was going to have to pay this doctor back big time. He was excited and given genuine hope for his own recovery, despite being unable to do much as of now. He tried to speak to the doctor, being able to hear now, but all he could hear was the beeps of his heart monitor, the tapping of shoes on hard floors, and something akin to a man jerking off, and he was right. 

Jesus was jerking his dick once more, wanting to heal Obama's eyes next. He didn't have enough in that one load for his eyes as well.

He was back to the long game, but shockingly not that long. After 27 minutes he forced Obama's eyes open, and gave a facial even a nun would pray for. Just moments after Obama was able to see, and the first thing coming out from this daze was Jesus's fat schlong.

"Excuse me, what the fuck," Obama said startled by this mystery man who had his dick out just as he had begun recovery. Was this his doctor? No, it couldn't be. He was in such informal wear that, that couldn't be it. Had he not recovered right away like he thought he did, but instead over a longer period of time and only regained true consciousness as of now. This seemed more realistic but did not explain the tall man jerking far too close to his face.

"Hi, I'm Jesus. Jesus Christ. Since you're such a special man though, I'll let you call me Big J," Jesus smiled.


End file.
